Pourquoi tu m'as trompé ?
by Wisely-san
Summary: Prompt : Pourquoi m'as-tu trompé ? Pour l'anniversaire de Yaki-chan.


**Voilà ~ Un cadeau d'anniversaire (en retard) pour Yaki-chan ^^ **

**Elle m'a forcée à l'écrire ! ... Bon d'accord... J'avais demandé un prompt pour m'aider... Donc voilà :**

_**Prompt : Pourquoi m'as-tu trompé ?**_

_**Pairings : Kimchiburger et RusAme**_

**Et puis... On va dire que j'ai un peu délirer ^^ Mais faut dire que quand elle m'a sorti ça, j'ai directement pensé à ce qui va suivre... Ca suit le prompt quand même non ? **

**Bref, je m'excuse pour le long moment sans que je ne poste rien TTATT J'ai plein d'idées (comme d'hab') mais j'arrive pas à tout fini -' Donc j'ai plein de OS comme ça, arrêtés en plein milieu... Et d'autres qui attendent d'être recopiés u_u **

**M'enfin c'est pas grave ^^ Donc :**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ! COMPLEAÑOS FELIZ ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE Yaki !**

**/!\ Ce qui suit est un concentré de conneries u_u**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Pourquoi tu m'as trompé ? **

**.**

**.**

- T'es qu'un connard ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça, da-ze ?, hurla un brun qui avait une bien étrange mèche à un blond à lunettes.

Ledit blond se contenta de hausser les épaules sans tenir compte des cris du coréen qui lui faisait face en ce moment-même. Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui cris dessus donc bon, ce n'était pas comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, mais en fait si, il s'en fichait complètement. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Enfin, il ne voyait rien qu'il devait se reprocher. Im Yong Soo était juste entrain d'exagérer. Un vrai acteur.

Le brun continua de beugler quelques instants supplémentaires avant de se taire et de lancer son poing dans le visage de l'américain qui recula de quelques pas. Alfred se remit d'aplomb et regarda le brun hébété. Il se s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre garçon réagisse aussi violemment. Il n'avait vraiment rien fait qui lui aurait valut autant de haine. Et de violence.

Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas si réprimandable, n'est-ce pas ? Il était innocent !

- Pourquoi, Alfred ?! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

Mais c'était lui qui exagérait avait envi de lui crier l'américain. Il n'y avait rien de mal dans ce qu'il avait fait ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait juré qu'il serait collé à lui pour l'éternité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yong Soo ? J'ai rien fais de mal.

Cela coupa le coréen en plein monologue. Ce dernier regarda le blond comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu l'ego quelque peu surdimensionné d'Alfred, cela ne serait pas bien étonnant. Quoique ce dernier en dise, son ego était un peu trop important. Un peu plus et il baiserait ses propres pieds.

- Rien fait de mal, da-ze ?, s'écria le coréen. Tu déconnes j'espère !

Mais c'était la vérité quoi ! Il n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal. Il était aussi innocent que l'enfant qui vient de naître. Ou presque. Cependant, Yong Soo n'allait pas le croire. D'abord la poitrine du blond (et de tous ceux qui avaient le malheur ou bonheur de croiser sa route) lui appartenait. Ensuite, cet abruti n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait ici (On remercie le cousin et la cousine qui font partie du Yaoi fanclub et qui sont au courant de tout).

- Mais putain, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal dude.

Le brun le fusilla une dernière fois des yeux avant de s'exclamer avec toute la discrétion donc il savait faire preuve, c'est-à-dire aucune :

- Tu m'as trompé !

- Huh ? What ?

- Tu m'as trompé, da-ze, répéta plus calmement Yong Soo.

- Comment ça ?

Hébété, l'américain ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Était-ce un coup des aliens ? Était-il arrivé dans une dimension parallèle ? En réalité, aucune de ces questions ne traversèrent l'esprit du blond. La seule question qu'il se posa fut ! What the F*ck ? Et cela résumait parfaitement toutes les autres questions au final.

- Tu m'as trompé ! Pourquoi ?

L'américain avait du mal à sortir une phrase sujet-verbe-complément tellement ce que lui avait dit son ami l'avait choqué.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'tu raconte dude ? Je comprends rien là...

- Bah tu m'as trompé, da-ze...

- Je comprends pas ! On peut pas tromper un ami... WTF ?

- Tu m'avais promis qu'on finirai notre partie hier soir ! Et au final t'as passé la soirée avec Ivan, da-ze !

- Euh... Yeah... Mais en quoi c'est tromper ?

- Bah tu m'as abandonné et trompé ma confiance ! Et je sais ce que vous avez fait !

- Hein ?

- Pour la peine ta poitrine m'appartient, da-ze !

- The f*ck ?!

Et sur ces douces paroles Yong Soo se jeta sur Alfred pour réclamer son dû sans que le blond puisse se défendre.

**.**

**.**

**The End !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Alors ? ~ Comment c'était ? Con ? Oui ça je sais u_u**

**Au fait, pour le jeu... Je m'y connais pas en jeux vidéos donc bon ^^ Je vous laisse choisir xP**

**Sinon, c'est pas tellement du Kimchibuger au final... C'est plutôt de l'AmeRus/RusAme et du Kimchibuger mais juste friendship pour le dernier... =/**

**Oops ^^'**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Même si c'était nul et con u_u Et mal écrit... **

**Ouais mais j'viens de l'écrire à l'instant donc ça compte pas D8 **

**... Enfin... Peut-être que si... Mais non ! **

**Bon, moi j'vais finir mes fics en cours... A lire ou à écrire au choix xP Ou j'vais continuer de RP... Ouais c'est bien comme idée ça x) **

**Sinon, si vous voulez que j'écrive un truc, envoyez moi défis ou prompt c'est toujours fun d'en faire ^^ **

**Sur ce, je retourne finir mes dev' (JE DEC' !) x)**

**Bonne continuation dans le monde merveilleux de la fanfic les gens ! xD **

**Au fait : Reviews ? =3 **


End file.
